


Dancing Around You

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Musician, Dancer Stiles, M/M, Musician Derek, alternate universe- famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves to dance. In his senior year he sends in an audition tape to be a backup dancer for musician Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some late night Sterek writing. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Let me know what you think via comment or kudos or by telepathically sending a high-five
> 
> Teen Wolf is sadly not a figment of my own mind and is owned by MTV

Stiles has always loved to dance. It started when he was 8 and got diagnosed with ADD. His dad suggested some sort of physical activity to work out the excess energy; he probably meant baseball or lacrosse, but Mrs. Stilinski suggested dance. That’s what Stiles did.

For the longest time Stiles had been afraid to tell anyone about his hobby. He loves it, but he was afraid of what people might say. Even his best friend Scott didn’t know. Dancing had always meant something to Stiles, but that meaning grew exponentially after his mom passed away five years later. The dancing helped him feel closer to her. It was on the three-year anniversary of her death that Stiles decided he didn’t care what people thought, he was going to be free, dance, and remember his mom. It actually went over pretty well.

Stiles told his friends (and Jackson) at lunch in May of their junior year. Scott and Allison had been talking about their weekend plans, Jackson and Lydia were looking at something on her phone, and Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were arguing over the best flavor of Star-burst (cherry, duh). It never really made sense to Stiles how they all came together. Allison and Scott gravitated toward each other when she moved to Beacon Hills sophomore year, Allison was friends with Lydia and Lydia dates Jackson, so they were all pulled in. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac became friendly during lacrosse practice. It was when Stiles figured out that Isaac’s dad was abusing him, told his dad, the Sheriff, and had Mr. Lahey arrested that they all became real friends. Erica and Isaac were already friends and Erica has something going on with Boyd, so now they’re a group. They may not make the most sense or be the most functional, but they’re friends.

When Stiles decided to tell the “pack,” as he likes to call them, about his dancing, Scott was a good best friend and was totally confused as to why Stiles was even nervous to tell them. The rest of the group seemed pretty chill about it, some of them mentioning how he looked too fragile and clumsy to dance and they wouldn’t believe it until they saw it. Jackson did exactly what Stiles expected him to do, that jerk; he made fun of Stiles for being a “pansy-ass.” Stiles doesn’t give a crap about Jackson’s opinions so, whatever. And, since the pack wanted to see him dance, he invited them to the venue where he was competing in a dance-off. It was all break-dancing and hip hop which was probably not what everyone had expected. He can do most kinds of dance, but he figured that that would prove it the fastest. He kicked ass. From then on, the pack learned not to doubt Stiles’s awesome skills. Even if none of them will actually say that out loud.

In his senior year, Stiles takes a chance. He sends in an audition to be a backup dancer for pop-rock sensation, Derek Hale, while he’s on his ‘Summer-Fun American Tour.’ Stiles is a little confused at first because he knows Derek has never had backup dancers before, but he figures there’s a first time for everything and throws his DVD in the mail. He honestly never thinks that he would get a reply, let alone an acceptance, but he does. _This summer is going to be awesome_ , he thinks.

After graduation, Stiles drives his Mom’s old blue jeep down to LA to start rehearsing. He didn’t tell anyone but his dad where he’ll be or what he’s doing. He wants it to be a surprise. Especially for Jackson who loves Derek Hale’s music. He’s coming to the show in Beacon Hills and Stiles can’t wait to see his face. He is beyond excited about the whole experience. This is his chance to make something of himself, to make his mom proud. After the tiring trek from his far spot in the parking garage, Stiles walks into the studio where he sees one Derek Hale. He’s was not expecting to find Derek so hot. He may or may not trip when he sees how gloriously attractive he is. This could be a problem.

 

* * *

 

Derek doesn’t need backup dancers. He’s been trying to tell his manager and uncle, Peter, this but Derek is disagreed with and outranked. It just doesn’t make sense, he’s been popular for 3 years with multiple hits. He’s had some really great tours and never have there been backup dancers. Why start now? He doesn’t need them and he doesn’t want them. Peter insists that they’re necessary to “change up his image” and “keep it fresh,” but Derek doesn’t see anything wrong with what he has going on already. There’s nothing he can do now though, because the dancers are arriving.

There are two female dancers and two male dancers. Derek thinks that it’ll end up looking crowded on stage, but he’s been assured that it will all be fine. Yeah right. The first three straggle in and all they’re waiting on is the last guy. He walks in a minute later and Derek can’t help but stare. He’s attractive. The kid is extremely pale and has a spattering of moles around his body that Derek just wants to run his fingers over. He’s handsome and built in all the right ways for a dancer, but it’s hard to see how this guy could make it this far. He tripped on the way in the door, how can he possibly dance?

Derek is broken out of his haze when Peter starts to introduce the dancers. One girl is named Braeden, the other is Kira. There’s a Hawaiian guy named Danny, and the hot pale kid is called Stiles. _Stiles_ , that’s not what Derek had been expecting, but it works for him.

After the introductions it’s time to rehearse. The choreographer shows Derek some simple moves to do while he sings and plays guitar and then the focus is shifted to the backup dancers. They see each of them dance individually to a track to get a general sense of their skill-set. The first three dancers go in the order they arrived. They’re all very talented, but Derek still doesn’t think he needs them for his tour. Music turns on for the fourth time, and Derek can’t help but gape. Stiles is _amazing_. It’s like he was born to dance. He moves his body with so much fluidity and grace that it seems impossible that it’s the same guy who almost fell earlier. He’s doing some sort of combination of ballet and hip-hop and it is utterly incredible. Derek has never seen anyone move like Stiles can. He’s talented, confident, and really freaking sexy. Maybe backup dancers are a good idea. Wanting to sleep with Stiles probably is not.

* * *

 

They’re a week away from the tour when the air conditioning in the studio breaks down. Peter tries to send everyone home for the day, but Stiles says he wants to stay a little longer. There isn’t enough space in his tiny rented apartment to practice. Derek offers to stay and rehearse with him. It’s different, dancing with just the two of them. If anyone saw them now they would probably think they’re dancing partners all the time. They really don’t need any more practice.

“Stiles, I don’t know if I ever said anything, but you are a fantastic dancer.” Derek is talking to him, oh gosh. He thinks Stiles is a good dancer, a _fantastic_ dancer.

“Oh, um, well, thank you. You’re not bad yourself.” He says, smiling and regaining some semblance of cool.

“Thanks, that actually means a lot coming from you. How long have you been dancing?” Stiles is blushing now. “I started when I was 8. I guess I just have a passion for it.”

“And talent. You’re clearly very gifted.” Derek says, watching the sweat beat down Stiles’s face, making him look more flush. He really wants to kiss him, see if he can redden Stiles’s cheeks any more.

“Thanks, Derek.” There’s a pause where Stiles think Derek may say something else, but Stiles fills it, “Do you want to go one more time?”

“Sure.” He hits play.

The song has a bit more slow, sexual moves in it for Stiles. Derek responds with a little body gyration that looks lame compared to Stiles’s moves. They have an unspoken rapport with their bodies throughout the song and the sexual tension is palpable. Stiles can’t help but think that Derek is dancing a little closer than he usually does. He’s about to mention something at the end of the song when Derek gets closer, presses a hand to Stiles’s cheek, and kisses him.

The track list runs its course four songs later, and Derek and Stiles are still making out. At some point Stiles manages to get control of the kiss and pushes Derek against the studio mirror wall. It’s beyond hot. He can see the reflection of himself kissing Derek freaking Hale and the sight is making him weak at the knees. That could also be due to the heat and probable dehydration, but the kissing definitely isn’t helping. Stiles doesn’t mind. Derek doesn’t either. He’s totally gotten over his qualms about backup dancers.

* * *

 

The tour is 40 shows long and Derek and Stiles enjoy every one of them- before and after. They get to know each other better during that time as well, and it turns out they have a lot in common. For starters, they’re both super attractive bisexual men who like music. That’s a pretty big one. Stiles tells Derek about his mom and how he got into dancing, Derek tells Stiles about his family and how their deaths in a car accident caused him to write music which started his career. They have a good balance of verbal action and physical action.

When the tour gets to Beacon Hills, Jackson totally flips his shit when he sees Stiles on stage with Derek, but the rest of the pack is genuinely happy. It may help that Stiles gets them all backstage and that they all like Derek. Stiles thinks he may change the group name to “Derek’s Pack.” Derek says he’s not sure he can handle that responsibility.

“Talented and funny, a package deal. Why don’t you go into comedy next, Derek.” Stiles jokes.

The summer comes to an end and so does the tour, but Derek visits Stiles at UCLA once and they text on occasion. Near the end of the school year, Stiles gets a text from Derek that says ‘ _interested in another tour?_ ” Stiles wastes no time packing.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com is me on tumbr :)


End file.
